


Fuck you, Potter

by Porcelainduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainduck/pseuds/Porcelainduck
Summary: “Go fuck yourself.”Draco’s eyes flashed and he moved to stand directly in front of Harry, smirking down at him. Without skipping a beat, and without knowing why, he spoke in a growl.“Why don’t you do it yourself, pussy.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Fuck you, Potter

“Fuck you, Potter.”

Harry spun on his heels. He was at the end of his tether, he and Draco had had  _ another _ petty argument. They were in eighth year for Merlin’s sake, one would’ve thought that their squabbling might have stopped after the war, but no such luck. Of course it never really held much anymore, it was more of a routine than anything; the snide remarks, the bitchy comments, nothing too bad, but today was too much. Harry had just found out he failed his transfiguration mock exam, and he just  _ wasn’t _ in the mood for Draco’s games.

“What did you say to me?”

The animosity in Harry’s voice stopped Draco in his tracks. He hadn’t expected such a strong response. Harry usually just ignored him, or said something sassy back, never anything like this. Draco looked him dead in the eye, a challenge.

“Fuck you.”

Harry glared back at him, almost disbelievingly. He hadn’t expected Draco to be so forthright, so daring. Like Harry, he was in a different mood today too. Cowardice didn’t even cross his mind, he just stood his ground, five inches taller than Harry. Harry huffed angrily.

“You know what Malfoy?”

“What?”

Draco sneered down at him, but Harry didn’t seem at all phased. He took a step forward.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Draco’s eyes flashed and he moved to stand directly in front of Harry, smirking down at him. Without skipping a beat, and without knowing why, he spoke in a growl.

“Why don’t you do it yourself, pussy.”

***

Draco was lying on his front, unfamiliar arms wrapped around his chest. He looked to his right, staring at a mess of black hair that graced his shoulder. His eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on him  _ exactly _ what just happened. 

_ I just fucked Harry Potter. _

He tried to let that sink in for a second, but then he realised something was off. He looked down at the hair again that lay so peacefully on his pillow.

_ No. Harry Potter just fucked me. _

That was easier to think about, not by much though. The last  _ however long _ had been a complete blur that seemed to lead no indication as to how this happened. He decided to retrace his steps.

_ Think, Draco. Think. _

***

“Fuck you, Potter.”

No, he could remember closer than that.

“Why don’t you do it yourself, pussy.”

There. That was where he left off. Him looking at Harry, eyes full of malice. Harry looking at him with a hateful expression. 

_ How on earth did we get here? _

He remembered Harry reaching up, grabbing his tie and yanking him down to his level.

“Maybe I will.”

Harry whispered in his ear. Or maybe he purred it. Draco wasn’t sure, but either way it was  _ hot. _

He remembered Harry dropping his tie and walking off in the way he always did, as if he was on a mission. Draco just stood, watching him leave, completely dumbstruck. That was until Harry stopped, looked over his shoulder, and smirked.

“Coming?”

Draco’s lip curled.

“I will be soon.”

_ Did I really say that?! _

Harry blushed and Draco began to walk after him. When Draco realised they were going to Harry’s room, he grabbed Harry’s wrist and began to lead him to his own room.

_ Did we just fuck? That doesn’t seem right. _

They got into Draco’s room. It was tidy and virtually empty. Just a freshly made bed, chest of drawers, and a bedside table. The only clutter at all was a small pile of books on the bedside table and a neatly folded shirt atop the dresser. None of that mattered, because the second they got into Draco’s room and the door closed, Harry shoved Draco against a wall.

“Eager, are we?”

Now that Draco thought about it, he wasn’t sure where all that confidence came from. Of course those kinds of remarks weren’t uncommon, but in a situation like that he had  _ no idea _ he could stay so calm.  _ Especially _ when Harry basically pounced like that. It suddenly came back to him. The feeling of Harry’s lips on his, the feeling of Harry’s chest pressed against his own, Harry’s tongue in his mouth, and the trails of kisses down his neck. And then…

_ No, not yet. _

They had moved to Draco’s bed. They were sitting on it, facing each other, both topless, both holding onto each other almost as if their lives depended on it, locked in a tight embrace. Draco’s hand found its way into Harry’s hair and he could remember how it felt in between his fingers. It was thicker than his own, and probably no amount of pulling or rifling could make it look any more messy than it already was. Harry's hands however had made it down to Draco's waistband, starting to fiddle with the belt buckle, not yet unfastening but getting dangerously close. When Harry's fingers slipped the belt free however, Draco flinched away slightly.

_ Pussy. _

"What's wrong?"

Draco remembered how he tensed up, nerves flooding through him. He remembered how he tried to hide it behind a sneer.

"Nothing, Potter. Keep going."

But Harry didn't. No. He just looked at Draco in a way that almost scared him. Completely open. Vulnerability for all the world to see. 

"What are we doing?"

_ Oh yes. Of course. Potter, never able to just have mindless fun. _

"I was  _ hoping _ that we were about to shag."

Draco was trying to avoid the sincerity in Harry's voice. Trying to pretend that nothing at all was different.

"Do you even  _ want _ to shag me?"

_ That _ more than anything had hit Draco the hardest.

_ Do I  _ **_want_ ** _ to shag him? _

The scariest thing was how easily the answer came to him. 

"Yes."

Sincerity rang through his voice like an unfamiliar tune.

_ Shit. I want to. I want to shag  _ **_him_ ** _. _

That was the realisation that  _ really _ hit him. The fact that he wanted this. He wanted this, and he probably had wanted it for a long time. Suddenly a question came to him that seemed excessively important that he got the answer to.

"Potter, do  _ you _ want to shag  _ me _ ?" 

A strange look crossed Harry's face. It wasn't quite anything, just slightly everything. 

"I- I think I really do."

And for once there were no sneers, no malice, no ill intent at all; just them. Them for the first time being honest with each other, with themselves.

***

_ That explains a lot. _

It explained why Draco felt like this, why he felt so  _ okay _ with this deep down. It sat right with him, this feeling. The feeling of Harry wrapped around him, lying together on a single bed, so close he could smell his hair, feel his breathing. He wondered if Harry had fallen asleep. He wondered if he was dreaming. But when he tilted his neck and planted a kiss on the top of Harry's head and Harry just made a little  _ hm _ sound, holding Draco tighter, he knew it couldn't be a dream. 

_ Couldn't or can't? _

Can't. It can't be a dream. Because he couldn't bear the thought that none of that had  _ really _ happened.

**Author's Note:**

> "Fuck you."  
> *cuts to post sex*  
> I've seen that meme far too many times _not_ to write a one shot about it. Forgive me lol


End file.
